Obsession
by Arackna15
Summary: I wanted to bring two unrelated characters together, Butters and Nichole but I'm not sure if many people know who Nichole is. Anyways, what happens when the seed of obsession is planted? Butters meets Nichole in an undesirable situation . . . and why is Bebe being such a pain in the ass?


**I don't own any south park characters.**

**Warning: rated M for a reason, not a lot of it is going to be based on the cartoon: there are some words I don't want to type down so don't be surprised. Don't be offended of anything, you have been warned!**

**Age: Leopold "Butters" Stotch (17 turning 18)**

**Nichole Bakerfield(24) **

**A/N: I decided to give Nichole a last name because the creators didn't give her one so in this story her last name is Bakerfield. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: "The Beginning of Obsession"**

She sighed softly as she looked out of the window of the cafe store window that she was forced to meet up at. Watching the snow fall gracefully, covering the sidewalk with its pure white blanket of false warmth. She looked back towards her baby blue cup of hot chocolate, wrapping her long fingers around her cup, leaning back on her jacket that she hung on the back of her chair, clearly annoyed with the person she was waiting for, annoyed that this person felt that she had to drop everything she was doing just to meet them at this cafe a block away from her place and they dared to be late!

She slammed her cup down on the table slightly, fuming as she glared down at the table, "This is bullshit . . . " She sighed, resting her chin on her right palm, "Well it's not like I have anything else to do . . . " Her gaze softened as she watched an over affectionate couple kissing in front of the huge window she was sitting next to and sighed, "Must be great to be over each other like that . . . all sexy and cute at the same time." She sighed longingly, moving her pinkie from the hand she was resting on and bit it softly as she continued to watch. "Lucky bastards . . ." She chuckled to herself, seeing the humor of seeing them eating each other faces off.

" . . . Oh my gosh . . . in the 14 years I've known you, I've never seen you laugh . . . not even an chuckle . . . and here at last, the moment of truth . . . you look beautiful when you smile Nichole."

She turned her head and glared at her, still upset and very annoyed, "Good of you to finally attend your own meeting, Bebe." She growled softly, watching her sit down on front of her, moving down the bench-like chair to let this . . . **HOT** looking young guy sit right next to her and sitting right in front of Nichole, looking at her curiously.

"Don't sound upset, I just had things I had to do before coming here." She mused happily as she pulled her jacket off of her, hanging in on her chair, looking happy . . . as usual.  
Nichole stared at the young man in front of her, watching as he pulled his black trench coat off of his slender shoulders and down his slender arms and hang it behind his chair, his long light puffy blonde hair flowed slightly as it rested pasted his shoulders, she moved her eyes towards his thin rosy lips and watched as it form a straight line. She looked up, seeing his ocean blue eyes looked in hers, staring deep into her dark brown eyes, as if looking into her soul. She avoided his gaze and looked at Bebe and frowned, remembering the reason she has been sitting on the same sit for an hour when she arrived, "You had something to do that took up an hour of my time?" She sighed softly, picking up her cup again and sipping her hot chocolate softly.

Bebe raised her hands up in surrender as she smiled softly, "Hey, hey, don't bite my head off, I was just picking up my new boyfriend." She turned her head and looked at the guy sitting right next to him, "Nichole, this is Leopold Stotch also known as Butters." She giggled softly as she looped her arm through his and pulled him closer, "And Butters, meet my friend of almost 14 years, Nichole Bakerfield." She rested her head on his shoulders as he moved the other arm she wasn't messing with, handing it to Nichole for a handshake.

"Hi . . . it's nice to finally meet you . . . " He stared into her eyes, no once moving his gaze away her. He watched as she grabbed his hand and shook it slightly, shivering softly at the feel of her warm hands making contact with his.

She shivered as she touched his cold hands, pulling her hand away when the handshake was over, staring back at him, unable to look away. But she had to, she had to cast her gaze away, this wasn't like her usual self, she wouldn't go staring at some guy . . . no matter how they looked, "Yeah . . . nice to meet you too . . ." She reluctantly moved her gaze towards Bebe, sighing softly, "We . . . need to talk . . . " She stood up, gesturing for Bebe to follow her towards the girls bathroom.

Bebe sighed as she stood up, moving over Butters as she followed after Nichole, "Why? What do you want to talk about that we can't talk about out here?"

Nichole grabbed her hand, pulling her into the girls bathroom quickly, slamming the door closed behind them, "How old is that guy?" Was the first question that she asked when she whirled around and glared at Bebe, "He looks a little too young..."

Bebe sighed, looked away from Nichole, wanting desperately to avoid the question, "Look Nichole, I don't think his age should be a problem, I mean he's-"

"Answer the fucking question. . . " Nichole sighed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose in slight irritation.

" . . . 17 . . . But he's turning 18 in two months or so." She looked at her, hopefully, "I mean its not that much of a difference-"

"Not much of a difference? Bebe . . . he's a highschooler!" Nichole threw her hands up to gesture her point.

"If you're going to use that against me then I'll say this, he's a senior, graduating this year, its perfectly fine." She countered, looking at Nichole, "Besides . . . He's hot as heck, it took me just a week to get him to finally talk to me . . . I don't want to see age as a problem . . ."

Nichol frowned, "What about Stan? Or Kyle? Aren't you still dating them?" She made quotation marks with her fingers, "Why involve an innocent kid?" She leaned against the wall, near a mirror, "Look...it hurts me that I've kept a lot of your secrets that would hurt other people greatly, but why him? Why would you want . . . Butters?"

Bebe looked at her, "i can't have just one . . . With Stan's boldness, Kyles kindness, and Butters cold hot beauty, I want it all." She answered without hesitation, she covered her face with her hands, "i know how that sounds . . . I know this is bad but I can't stop . . . besides . . . Stan is still dating Wendy . . . I'm just the girl on the side . . . "

Nichole looked at her, knowing exactly why she ended up this way, "Still hung up over Eric?"

Bebe snapped her head up and frowned harshly at Nichole, "Don't even start with me . . . don't ever mention his name again . . . I'm being serious . . ."

Nichole was unfazed by her glare, "after that whole thing with Token, I think I've got a right to mention ERIC whenever I flipping want to." She equaled her glared but adding a bit of resentment, "You didn't forget about Token . . . Did you?"

Bebe flinched harshly and kept her gaze away from hers, "I've apologized a million times and I've-"

"Don't fuck this up, Bebe, and don't try to make me responsible of you and that kid." Nicholes expression turned emotionless as if those very words took every ounce of what was left her.

Bebe looked at her with a knowing smiled, "Here comes emotionless Nichole again . . . if I had a nickle for every time you said that to me I would be rich . . . even though you say that . . . " She looked her in the eyes, "You'll still help me . . . "

Nichole frowned, turning around towards the door, opening it walking out of the bathroom first, "and you'll take advantage of that . . . again . . ." She mumbled to herself as she swiftly walked back towards the table Butters was sitting at. He gave her an unreadable look, as if he wanted to sympathize with her but didn't have any idea how to convey that.

She let out a small smile, looking into his innocent eyes, "Butters . . . ." She slowly let his name roll over her tongue, "I'm sorry." She whispered before Bebe took a sit right next to him with a smile plastered onto her face.

He frowned slightly, tilting his head as he looked at Nichole, wanting to confirm if she actually was apologized to him or if it was his imagination. He watched as her lips twitched slightly as they formed a straight line. She's clearly upset and he knew it was about either him or Bebe . . . and it bothered him to have . . . a beauty such as herself upset over something he had no idea what the reason was.

He looked at her carefully as both her and Bebe continued to talk among themselves. Licking his lips as he watched her milk chocolate skin, the way she had her hair braided in a french braid, and, oh goodness, the way her dark coffee colored eyes looked when irritated. He frowned slightly to himself, has he made the mistake of accepting Bebe confession, should he have rejected her like all the other times? He sighed softly, he shouldn't have said yes when he felt nothing for her. He turned his head to look at her, yes she's pretty . . . that's all thats going for her really, and for sure thats not what he wants . . . he wants passion and love-filled love making, not loveless sex. He wants the meaningful conversations about anything and about nothing, not the 'uh huh' or 'thats nice' response.

"Right Butters?" Bebe suddenly brought him out of his thoughts, tugging at his arm.

He looked towards Nichole, her expression was slightly curious and slightly annoyed, "I . . . missed what you guys were saying . . ." He smiled coldly.

Nichole shivered, knowing exactly what that smile represented: 'Help, I'm about to hurt someone.'

"We were just talking about how Nichole should start dating," Bebe informed him, "She should get back out into the dating world and not be single anymore." She squealed happily as if that was the most awesomest idea in the whole world.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own Bebe, I just . . . " she looked at Butters as she continued, "haven't found . . . one I like yet," then she looked at Bebe, "or they cheat on me with a supposive best friend."

Butters looked at her with wide eye. Cheat on her! This **women** has been cheated on? Who in the right mind would even dare to?

"Who?!" He blurted out the question without realizing what left his rosy lips, "who would actually cheat on you?"

Both Bebe and Nichole looked at Butters, surprised by his outburst. Bebe frowned from that last sentence Nichole stated. She still hasn't forgiven her? She thought it was all behind them, that this would never be mentioned ever again. She looked towards Butters, not wanting him to know the meaning behind those needle-like words.

Nichole felt her cheeks warming up, feeling flushed and complimented, he had the look of complete disbelief on his face. Does he really think what she was guessing what he meant?

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was all in the past . . . I've learned from that experience." She answered in a soft voice, "thanks for the concern. . . . Butters." She showed a soft expression she hadn't shown in years for only 10 seconds before her normal expressionless expression took over. She looked over towards Bebe, "Thanks for inviting me over here to show off your boyfriend to me." She slowly stood up, pulling her coat off of her chair, carefully putting it on, "But I think I should be going now." She took one last sip of her hot chocolate before she placed it down on the table.

Butters frowned when she announced her departure, wanting desperately to pull her back down onto her seat and tell her to stay a while longer. But he gripped his hands into fist as he watched her pull out her wallet, placing the cost of her cup of hot chocolate on the table, "Have a good rest of the day." She moved away from her seat, pushing it in as she started for the door.

"Talk to you later Nichole." Bebe called after her, resting her chin on her palm, turning her head to look at Butter staring at the cup Nichole was drinking out of moments before, "What do you think of her?" She smiled softly as she touched his hands that were resting on the table.

He looked down at her hands, wincing slightly as he stared at her bright purple fake nails that were covered in bright sparkles, "Honestly?"

She giggled softly, "Wow, thats the first time you've responded to my question and you haven't brushed my hand away . . . are you starting to fall for me?" She sighed softly, still gazing at him, finally answering him, "yeah . . . honestly."

He looked thoughtful as he looked up towards the empty seat in front of him, "She's beautiful . . . looks like she's feisty, her personality is hard to figure out." He leaned back into his chair, "Someone you don't want to make angry . . . ever."

Bebe looked at him, clearly not expecting to actually hear him compliment someone, "So . . . You think she's beautiful?"

Butters caught her tone of voice, "and you think so too . . . " he more then stated then questioned.

Bebe sighed, smiling softly, "She's sexy as heck but she chooses to dress like a goth grandma . . . and her temper is horrible, gosh I remember when this bully at our middle school tired to mess with her," she laughed softly, "lets just say every time someone says her name around him he craps his pants . . . every time."

Butters looked amused as he listened to her talk about Nichole, "What does she do?"

Bebe looked at him, questioningly, "She's an artist, but likes to do her art digitally."

He raised an eyebrow, " . . . . I would never had guess that she's an artist . . . "

Bebe waved her hand slightly before setting it down on his hand again, "Enough about Nichole . . . when do you think we can step to the next level?" She moved closer towards him, pressing her breast against his arm.

He looked at her coldly, not amused and not the least bit interested in what she got pressed up against his arm, "You mean like kissing?"

She shrugged, "I mean its normal to want to kiss your boyfriend right . . . well in my case, my boyfriend . . ." She giggled softly, "I want to really know what your lips taste like before I get to finally do you."

He stared at her, not commenting on that statement, his expression going back to cold, "How much longer are you going to cling to me? I would appreciate it if you got off of my arm." He moved from her slightly, sighing softly to himself, "I'm not ready to go that far yet."

She frowned harshly, "What the fuck does that mean? Its just a kiss, what the hell do you have to be ready for?"

He looked away from her, clearly calm and not the least bit interested in fueling her anger, "Bebe, enough." He looked at her, "if you push this any farther, we don't have to have anything between us. Remember, you're the one who persisted even when I rejected you before."

She looked at him, clearly hurt but very understanding. Yeah, she sort of, kind of, forced Butter's into this so called relationship. She couldn't blame him for his bitter attitude towards her or his need to have less personal contact with her. . . but she was sure that he would someday, if she wasn't bored with him by then, fall for her. She smiled slightly.

"Fine . . . I understand . . . I won't push, you'll come to me on your own." She tilted her head slightly at him, her shoulder length dark blonde curls swaying along with her movements. "And i'll be delighted when you're finally in my arms." She giggled softly.

He looked at her the instant those words left her overly glossy lips, frowning, wondering to himself if he had actually heard what he thought he heard. She made it seem as if this whole thing would go the way she wants it to be, like how a spoiled child would instantly know when their parents would eventually give up to their will.

But he smiled slightly to himself as he thought of Nichole, her image never leaving him as if it would drive him crazy if he couldn't see her again, he didn't know why but he needed to . . . no, he had to see her again and he's willing to go the distance to gain that chance, "What makes you think I'll be running to your arms?"

**A/N: I wanted to experiment with this type of couple and age difference and I'm guessing this is going to be fun. Tell me what you think so far. :)**


End file.
